Ox (comics)
Ox is a fictional Marvel Comics supervillain, and he usually works for the Kingpin, Mister Fear or Hammerhead. Publication history The original Ox, Raymond Bloch, first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #10 (March 1964), and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The character subsequently appears in The Amazing Spider-Man #14 (July 1964), #19 (December 1964), The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 (1964), Daredevil #15 (April 1966), and #86 (April 1972) The second Ox, Ronald Bloch, first appeared in The Spectacular Spider-Man #19-20 (June–July 1978), and was created by Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema. This character subsequently appears in Dazzler #7-8 (October–September 1981), Marvel Team-Up #138 (February 1984), Tales of the Marvels: Inner Demons #1 (1996), She-Hulk #1 (December 2005), Thunderbolts #104 (September 2006), Civil War: Thunderbolts - Swimming With Sharks #1 (January 2007), Daredevil #99-100 (September–October 2007), World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #2 (October 2007), Daredevil #102-105 (January–April 2008), and The Amazing Spider-Man #552-553 (April–May 2008), and #562-563 (August 2008). Ox appeared as part of the "Enforcers" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #4. Fictional character biography Raymond Bloch Nothing is known about Ox's history before founding the Enforcers (alongside Fancy Dan and Montana), although he was born in Seaside Heights, New Jersey. Ox is a burly strongman possessed of superhuman strength. Ox eventually falls under the control of Mister Fear, who partners him with the criminal Eel as The Fellowship of Fear, as he is released earlier than the other Enforcers. Fear attempts to use his enthralled minions to destroy Daredevil, but all three are defeated.Daredevil #6 Ox became fatally-afflicted with radiation poisoning during his criminal machinations. He breaks out of prison with a reclusive scientist named Dr. Karl Stragg who used a mind-transfer device to "swap bodies" with the villain, craving control of Ox's strength. This "new" Ox dies in combat with Daredevil when he fell to his death.Daredevil #15 Meanwhile, the original Ox sought to build a new life in his new body (that of the scientist). This hope for redemption proves short-lived, however. While acting as a test subject for radioactive isotopes, the scientist's body mutates into an unstable duplicate of Ox's original frame. Ox goes on a rampage, soon succumbing to the radiation's lethal effects. He explodes in battle with Daredevil.Daredevil #86 During the Heroic Age storyline, Raymond turns up alive and is seen as an inmate at the Raft.Enter the Heroic Age Vol. 1 #1 Ronald Bloch Following the apparent death of Raymond Bloch, his twin brother Ronald becomes the second Ox and is paired with the remaining Enforcers.Spectacular Spider-Man #19 Comments and actions taken by this Ox suggest he may be, in fact, one of the two versions of the original, somehow having survived his battles with Daredevil. Ox was later seen working as a tough for various underworld figures, such as the current Mr. Fear, the Kingpin, and the Maggia. While collecting a gambling debt on behalf of a criminal called 'Fat Teddy', he is confronted by Spider-Man.Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #2 The hero stops the mugging, but then experiences the delusion that Ox is the more powerful, stronger villain called Morlun. Spider-Man, already afflicted by illness and the belief he doomed to die, beats upon Ox until stopped by an enraged Daredevil. Ox is left in a pool of blood and Daredevil makes sure the man receives medical attention. During the Civil War event, Ox is arrested by Baron Zemo and is forced to either join Zemo's team of Thunderbolts, or go to jail. Ox chooses to join. He, King Cobra and Unicorn, fellow villains, attack the Thunderbolts member Swordsman as part of a training mission. All three are swiftly defeated.Thunderbolts #104 Later, Ox and the other Enforcers came back together to work for Mister Fear, which pitted them directly against Daredevil. After Mister Fear's arrest, the Enforcers are taken in by the Hood's organization. Following the events of Spider-Man: Brand New Day, Ox and the Enforcers are patrons at the Bar with No Name. They take bets with a person calling himself "The Bookie" over whether Spider-Man will show up to battle "Basher" (an unknown villain who claimed to have fought the hero in the past) in the broadcast fight on YouTube. Spider-Man shows up, but is revealed to be a fake when the real Spider-Man arrives. The Enforcers decide to get revenge for The Bookie's deception, capturing him. The Bookie's father calls Spider-Man for assistance, and he agrees to help. Spider-Man defeats Fancy Dan and Montana, and saves Ox from being flattened by a falling rollercoaster. Grateful for the save, Ox agrees to come along quietly.The Amazing Spider-Man #563 Powers and abilities Both versions of Ox has tremendous strength and resistance to injury. Other characters named "Ox" Another character bearing the name of Ox, appeared in Alpha Flight Vol.1 66 as a member of China Force. Nothing has been revealed about the origins of this villain. He, along with other super human agents, formed China Force—the official superhuman team of China. The team was intended to be China's first line of defense against the U.S. and U.S.S.R's numerous super humans.Alpha Flight #64 However, China Force saw little action and split up under unexplained circumstances. The group was later reformed and sent to retrieve the Jade Dragon from Canada.Alpha Flight #66 This Ox has enhanced strength, agility, endurance and wears a suit of armor that provides him with some protection from physical attack. Other versions Earth X In the Earth X universe, Ox had mutated to having the form of a humanoid ox (somewhat similar to a minotaur). He and his fellow Enforcers would be hired as protectors of President Norman Osborn. However, the Ox and the other Enforcers would become slaves of the Skull when he invaded New York. They would be a part of the Skull's army that battles against Captain America and the heroes he gathered from around the world to stop the Skull's conquest of the world. Ox's whereabouts following the death of the Skull remain unrevealed.Earth X #9 House of M In the House of M series, Ox is one of Rhino's friends who helped him attack and detain the Green Goblin for ruining the best chance at a good life Rhino ever had.Spider-Man: House of M #3 Marvel Noir In the Marvel Noir series, Ox, along with the other Enforces, is muscle for Norman Osborn.Spider-Man Noir #1 Ultimate Marvel Alongside the other Enforcers, Ox (named Bruno Sanchez in this continuity) also appeared in the Ultimate Universe, first in Ultimate Spider-Man #10. Ultimate Ox is an exceptionally tall and strong bald African-American. There, he worked for the Kingpin until he was arrested. Upon the Kingpin's release from jail, Ox was rehired. Once in jail, Ox was revealed not to be that evil, just misguided.Ultimate Spider-Man #10 In other media Television * Ox appeared in the 1967 Spider-Man TV series. He and Montana were hired by the Plotter to steal blueprints for him. He is portrayed as stupid and greedy. * Ox appeared alongside the other Enforcers in The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Danny Trejo (though Clancy Brown did a few grunts as the character in the first episode). He is a large man with a black handlebar mustache, which Spider-Man yanks with his webbing. He then leaves the big man suspended from a high building, a thin sheath of web wrapped about his fists, recommending sardonically that he "wouldn't recommend" breaking it, though he easily can. Ox alongside the other villains escape from Ryker's Island. He and Fancy Dan flee with Hammerhead and Montana as Shocker assists the other villains. In the Season 2 episode "Probable Cause" Ox is given a power suit that increases his strength. Alongside Shocker and Ricochet, the three stage several robberies fighting Spider-Man along the way. He was the only member of the New Enforcers to keep his original name. In the end, The Enforcers are all captured and arrested. In the episode "Opening Night," Ox (alongside Montana and Fancy Dan) are shown as inmates at the Vault at the time when Spider-Man tests out its security system. He is freed alongside the other inmates and joins the Enforcers in helping Silvermane take down Spider-Man. He seems to break the fourth wall, due to the fact that he was humming the theme song during a time where they have to use the elevator in the Vault. His comrades look at him, Shocker being the most annoyed, and he replies, "It's catchy." Video games * In Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, the Noir version of Ox is mentioned to be the stupidest of the Enforcers. References External links * Ox (Raymond Bloch) at Marvel Wiki * Ox (Ronald Bloch) at Marvel Wiki * Ox (Ronald Bloch) at Comic Vine Category:Comics characters introduced in 1964 Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Steve Ditko Category:Fictional characters from New Jersey Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics supervillains